Tikos Krymmonas/Contacts
Various people that Tikos Krymmonas is in contact with (or otherwise knows more than just passingly) and her relationship with them. Family *Daimonas Krymmonas, Tikos' father. Nicknamed "Dai" by his friends and called "Da" by his only daughter, Daimonas is quite a character to have at any social gathering. He loves to tell wildly exaggerated stories about hunting monsters and the evacuation of Grozennach, often over-emphasizing his role in whatever heroic exploit is the subject of the story. He is the sole survivor of his family, as everyone else perished or otherwise went missing when Grozennach boarded the Flock. Despite being sarcastic at times, he generally appears to have a fairly positive outlook on life. *Epikaros Krymmonas, Tikos' mother. Affectionately called "Epi" by her siblings, Epikaros is something more of an enigma to Tikos compared to Daimonas; Epikaros is mostly quiet and doesn't speak much of herself unless prompted, though Tikos knows most of her siblings fairly well. Nonetheless, Epikaros and Tikos have had a good relationship, although Epikaros' quiet behavior has been cast in quite a different light since Tikos discovered her own tiefling heritage. *Ardurios Preotari, Tikos' deceased uncle. He was something like a parent to Tikos after she came to live with him in Aema to get away from harassment in Yovos, and she generally called him "Uncle Ar". For the most part, Ardurios was out drinking with his friends when he wasn't at his bloodtending job, but after he died, Tikos felt that nobody wanted to even bring him up anymore, and none of his friends seemed to care much that he was even gone. His disappearance weighs heavily on Tikos, as nobody seems to know why he abruptly ran off into the Deadlands of Tiichia. Given recent developments, she suspects it may be connected to her family's demonic heritage in some way. *Keria Preotari, Tikos' eccentric, weapon-collecting aunt. Though Tikos finds some of the stories behind Keria's weapon collection to be interesting, she tends to view Keria as irresponsible for constantly gambling away whatever money she accumulates. Of all of Epikaros' siblings, Keria is the most likely to unexpectedly drop in for visits, though she mostly does this to Epikaros and Toliki and rarely showed up when Ardurios lived with Tikos. With Ardurios gone, Keria's visits became even more sparse. *Riakos Preotari, Tikos' somewhat estranged uncle living abroad in Vanius. Tikos mostly knows only about him through secondhand accounts from other family members, which are largely negative or apathetic at best. According to these accounts, Riakos is grumpy and cynical, and he refused to stay in the rebuilt Grozennach and instead lived in Ardenheim before moving to Vanius. He's married to a Vanian humanitarian named Caeliara Preotari, and to Tikos' knowledge, the two don't have any children. *Skylos, Tikos' well-meaning HAVOC. Skylos became bonded to Tikos as a familiar after being imbued with the power of a Trofast Badge, and it has remained her stalwart companion since. Due to having an empathic link with her, Skylos will pick up on Tikos' emotions and do things such as check rooms before she enters in order to make her feel less paranoid and anxious. *Taleocles Phikaros, a half-orc who became Tikos' uncle through marrying her aunt, Toliki. Taleocles' tendency to be quiet and shirking away from conflict means that Tikos feels sympathetic towards him, albeit also a little bewildered at how he's managed to hold down a marriage with someone as outspoken as Toliki. *Toliki Phikaros, Tikos' scholarly aunt. Tikos admires her intelligence and dilligence in fact-checking, though she tends to feel lost when Toliki starts ranting about politics. She's almost afraid to speak up around Toliki, as she expects that Toliki will somehow find a flaw in something she said. On the other hand, earning Toliki's praise is certainly a cause for celebration. *Zinotis Phikaros, Tikos' only cousin. The age gap between her and Zinotis means she struggles to register him as being in the same familial generation as her. At the young age of four years old, he already seems to take after his opinionated mother, but Tikos hopes for his father's sake that he eventually grows out of it. Friends *Buckley "Kid" Starling, a young human would-be thief that Tikos indirectly knew through Frivei ti Fotias, an orc Tikos met during the first day of the Hackledown Descent. Tikos and Kid met properly later on; despite the two originally butting heads, particularly when Kid nearly revealed Tikos' silver-tongued lie to get rid of a hostile devil, Tikos now regards Kid as almost like a younger sister that she has to protect. Kid remains unaware of Tikos' tiefling heritage, and due to the immense amount of confusion and trauma already cropping up recently for Kid on top of having a significant amount of demon-hating baggage, Tikos intends to keep it that way (while feeling guilty for lying to her). *Lucretia Scaeva, a tiefling extraplanar specialist and cartographer. Although the two got off to a horrible first impression due to Lucretia's affiliation with Clades Diabolus, Tikos found it easy to trust Lucretia because of the two being more similar than different, and she even gave her the Impetus when Lucretia, despite having little reason to, believed what Tikos said about the Voice of the World's task for them. Lucretia's persistence in trying to help and lessening some of Tikos' burdens, as well as Lucretia going out of her way to save Tikos' life, has led Tikos to defending Lucretia from others already with the Impetus who might question her loyalty and trustworthiness. *Mara Mozena, a sylph sorcerer. Mara figured out that Tikos is a tiefling before Tikos herself did, sparing Tikos a great deal of trouble in trying to wrestle the answer of what she is out of Impunity but also becoming the inciting incident for some other social troubles. Tikos regards Mara as a friend and still feels guilty for the events inside Suuduo Vu where Mara was caught alone in the blast of a terrible spell and couldn't be healed until much later. However, Tikos also feels at odds with how Mara has developed romantic feelings towards her when she feels she knows less about Mara than Mara knows about her; her fear of hurting Mara when she's this vulnerable has led to Tikos feeling uncertain about how to act around her. *Rahmi Romazi, a half-nymph "double knight" who got caught up in the Voice of the World's cause after being sent by Razeiya Faoric to "help" Merari with one of Faoric's tasks in the Deadlands. Tikos was initially suspicious of Rahmi due to his connection to Faoric, but any lingering sentiments of not being able to trust Rahmi went away when Rahmi confided in Tikos that he wasn't actually as happy as he seemed to be. They both agreed to be more open with one another, as they both understood the burden of having to mask their feelings from others, and Tikos is more grateful than ever to have him around. *Vagrant Gnosis, an aosith archivist that Tikos met by chance in Hackledown. While Gnosis and Tikos' friendship was initially mostly just business-like in whatever it took to uncover more about the Voice of the World, Gnosis became Tikos' confidant in various matters partly due to his logical and well-researched (yet compassionate) approach to her personal troubles. The two have since taken to collaborating on researching Tikos' oracle powers in a beneficial give-and-take arrangement; Gnosis is able to fill out his prayerbook with some of Tikos' unusual spells, and he uses that to find more connecting links to or hints about the sources of her spellcasting ability. Because of Gnosis, Tikos has found herself more protective of the Flockborn than she was prior. *Vi'nami Argyris, a half-orc swordswoman that, unbeknownst to both of them until much later, Tikos had met long ago when they were both children living in Yovos. Vi'nami was one of the first to know about Tikos being a tiefling, and she was also the first to openly offer emotional support and concern for how Tikos was handling what happened regarding Morakyv. As such, Tikos generally regards Vi'nami as the first friend she made among the people given the Impetus -- and also the first friend she'd had in a long while. Because Vi'nami had nowhere else to go, Tikos let her stay in Ardurios' old room in her apartment, which had been vacant since his disappearance, but their recently strained relationship (seemingly in part due to Vi'nami harboring romantic feelings for Tikos) has left Tikos feeling baffled and scared that she'll lose a friend so soon. Acquaintances *Blake Dagger, a tiefling detective that Tikos hired to keep watch on Graham Starling. Although Tikos doesn't know Blake personally, his outspoken distaste for Clades Diabolus and willingness to keep an ear out for information about Zenevire Mordalsson has given him a few positive marks in her book. Tikos is unaware that Blake is a tiefling and thinks that his dislike of Clades Diabolus is just from bad personal history with them or just from a morality standpoint. *Frivei ti Fotias, an orc bard with a gambling problem. Tikos initially had an abysmally low opinion of Frivei for vanishing with the mask piece that belonged to the Voice of the World, and she still doesn't think highly of him, but she's less inclined to badmouth him after a comment from Kid that indicated Frivei thought altogether well of Tikos. *Hatch, a young warforged child that Tikos helped in Hackledown. Hatch easily endeared himself to Tikos, and she fears that her involvement in the trial pertaining to Hatch's custody (by giving a book about the origins of the warforged to Hatch for use in the trial) has brought misfortune onto him and his father. She wants to help him, but she isn't sure exactly how. *Marcus Scaeva, Lucretia's adoptive father and an agent of Clades Diabolus. Tikos initially feared him due to his affiliation and thought his gentle demeanor was just an act of some kind, though she is reconsidering her opinion given how he willingly adopted and raised a tiefling. He seems nice, all things considered, especially considering how he let Tikos go free even after finding out her fiendish heritage. *Merari, a killoren summoner who received the Impetus along with Tikos. Since Merari has been tied up in Eyrien-bound business, Tikos hasn't seen or heard from him. When he was with the group, Tikos got along well enough with him and his faithful eidolon, Vespasien, but it was mostly through bonding over sarcastic comments about the situations they found themselves in. *Rovial Chorus, an irritable tengu part of ARCA. Tikos spent a fair amount of time with Rovial in Hackledown, and she regards him as reliable and a capable fighter, albeit very cranky and impossible to get in the good graces of. *Unit 416, another warforged that Tikos met in Hackledown. Tikos' attempts at philosophical nuance with 416 were largely unsuccessful, but she does think well of him. Since 416's disappearance, Tikos is worried for both him and his son, Hatch. Category:Cycle Three